As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,801; 4,466,452; 3,765,983; and 2,810,145; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse applicators for applying liquid coating to different substrates.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art lubricators are in most instances unsuitable for the environment of the present invention in that they are unable to accommodate different sizes of pipe; and, are designed for applying relatively non-viscous liquids. These constructions are also usually inefficient at best when confronted with extremely thick, non-free flowing material; or when confronted with a variety of pipe sizes, that need to have pipe dope applied.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a pipe dope lubricating applicator apparatus which facilitates the application of viscous liquids to the cylindrical threaded ends of various size pipes wherein the workman can manipulate the pipe and/or the applicator to quickly and uniformly coat the necessary surface area prior to joining sections together; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.